War Machine armor
The JRXL-1000 Variable Threat Response Battle Suit '''or War Machine''' is a solar charged carbon-composite-based external plating armor which provided its user with superhuman-level strength and durability as well as utilizing laser guided munitions. It was presented as the heavily modified Mark II Armor for Iron Man 2. Various weapons are added to the Mark II for the classic War Machine look. Biography ''Iron Man Upon seeing the Mark II armor in Tony's workshop, James Rhodes claimed that he would don the armor "next time". Iron Man 2 Rhodes is under pressure by the United States government to convince Tony Stark to relinquish ownership of the Iron Man armor while remaining loyal to Stark despite frustration. When an intoxicated Stark in the Iron Man armor proceeds to target and shoot various objects endangering the lives of all the guests at his birthday party, Rhodes was forced to don the Iron Man Mark II armor to intervene. After the intervention turns into a fight that wrecked Stark's home, Rhodes left with the Mark II armor. After the confiscated Mark II armor is upgraded into the heavily armed War Machine armor, it is taken for a ]]demonstration at the Stark Expo with Rhodes as its pilot. However his armor was under the control of Ivan Vanko and Rhodes was forced to fight Stark against his will. The War Machine software was rebooted by Natasha Romanoff, enabling Rhodes to regain control over his armor. Rhodes then teamed with Stark to fight against Hammer's unmanned drones and Vanko himself. General Armor Specifications War Machine was developed when the military had taken in the Mark II armor and it was upgraded with heavier external armor plating and new technology. The armor's heavy weapons arsenal of ballistic weaponry was provided by defense contractor Justin Hammer of Stark Industries' rival company Hammer Industries. The markings on the War Machine armor include its serial & production number of "AF47 001", the "ED 445 FLTS" tail code designation of the 445th Flight Test Squadron, and the modern and heritage United States Air Force logos. It is equipped with non-weapons grade repulsor based flight stabilizers that theoretically reach speeds of Mach 8 similar to the Mark IV's flight stabilizers. Chest battery is capable of generating at least eight gigajoules of energy. Only a fraction of this energy is required to power the Mark II exoskeletal structure. The Hull Pressure Transducers are onboard sensors that track external pressure based on altitude, speed, and temprature, and adjust imternal settings appropriately. On the right shoulder, there is an M134 7.62mm minigun that can extend or retract in or out of its "cup". On the left shoulder, there is a bunker buster Sidewinder missile. Each wrist supports twin 9mm Claridge Hi-Tec semi-automatic pistols. The 5.56x45mm FN F2000 was ideal for mounting inside of the gauntlets due to the unique way it discharges spent casings out the front. Custom feeds send the rounds directly into the gun, eliminating the standard 30-round magazine. Weaponry ﻿Claridge Hi-Tec 9mm Semi-Automatic Pistol - United States *Semi-automatic *9mm parabellum ammunition *Blowback reload capabilities *Barrel Length: 127mm *Effective Range: 50m *Cooling fin muzzle extension M24 Shotgun (Variant Proprietary to Hammer) - United States *Pump-Action *12-gauge *Five-round magazine *Barrel Length: 180mm *Double-action *Laser sight FN F2000 Tactical - Belgium *Selective fire *850 rpm (rounds per minute) *5.56mm NATO ammunition *30-round STANAG magazine *Gas-operated rotating bolt *Barrel Length: 400mm *Effective Range: 400m *Tactical scope *Special feeds *Cooling slots Milkor MGL 40mm Grenade Launcher - South Africa *2 rounds per second (Rapid fire) *18 rounds per minute (Sustained fire) *40mm grenade ammunition *6-round revolving cylinder *Double Action *Barrel Length: 400mm *Effective Range: 400m M134 7.62mm Minigun - United States *7.62mm ammunition *Electronically driven motor breech *Electronic linkless feed system *6,000 rounds per minute *Barrel Length: 555mm *Six individual barrels *Nicknames: "Uncle Gazpacho" & "Puff the Magic Dragon" *Equipped with 9,000 rounds *Flash suppressor Sidewinder "Ex-Wife" Self-Guided Missile (Propertry of Hammer Industries) *Kinetic-Kill Sidewinder missile *Bunker Buster *Cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine/RDX burst *Laser-guided *Self-charged *Infrared tracking *6 inches (152mm) long *"These are the Cubans, baby. This is the Cohibas, the Montecristos. This is a kinetic-kill, Side-winder vehicle with a secondary cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine RDX burst. It's capable of busting a bunker under the bunker you just busted. If it were any smarter, it'd write a book, a book that would make ''Ulysses look like it was written in crayon. And it would read it to you. This is my Eiffel Tower. This is my Rachmaninoff's Third. My Pieta. It's completely elegant, it's bafflingly beautiful, and it's capable of reducing the population of any standing structure to zero. I call it "The Ex-Wife." - Justin Hammer, CEO of Hammer Industries Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Iron Man 2'' - Mark I Behind the scenes Please add behind the scenes info! Trivia *Rhody is around the same height as Tony when both men are suited in the Mark II and Mark IV armors respectively. But due to the various modifications of the Mark II, Rhodey (as War Machine) slightly towers over Tony (in the Mark VI armor) . *Although seen in merchadising material such as the video game, coloring books, etc., the armor is not seen with the miniature missile launcher mounted on his left shoulder. *The armor is not refered to as "War Machine" in the film; although Stark did taunt Rhodes during the fight in the Mark II, quoting: "You want to be a War Machine? Take your shot!" Gallery ''Iron Man 2'' War Machine Movie suit 11.jpg|War Machine im2warmachineexpo.jpg|War Machine. War Machine Showcased.jpg|War Machine showcased at StarkExpo. War Machine at the Stark Expo 2.jpg|War Machine next to Justin Hammer. 67033.jpg|Head shot of War Machine. War Machine at the Stark Expo.jpg|War Machine arming his minigun. War Machine & Iron Man.jpg|War Machine and Iron Man. 121609_warmachine.jpg|The War Machine Armor. War Machine thumb 01.jpg|War Machine in action. 2010 iron man 2 073.jpg 2010 iron man 2 070.jpg 2010 iron man 2 068.jpg 2010 iron man 2 069.jpg War Machine Movie Armor.JPG|War Machine. Artwork and Concepts Iron_Man_2-Xbox_360Artwork4684James_Rhodes_War_Machine2.JPG|War Machine War Machine Movie Suit 12A.JPG|War Machine War Machine Movie Suit 3b.JPG|War Machine War Machine Movie Suit 13A.JPG|War Machine War Machine Movie Suit 15A.JPG|War Machine War Machine Movie Suit Concept 3.jpg|War Machine "Iron Man 2" Concept Art War Machine Movie Suit Concept.jpg|War Machine "Iron Man 2" Concept Art War Machine Movie Suit Concept 2.jpg|War Machine "Iron Man 2" Concept Art warmachinedronebattle02f.jpg|War Machine "Iron Man 2" Concept Art Combat WarMachineV6_PS.jpg|War Machine "Iron Man" Orginal Armor Concept Art War Machine Damage.jpg|War Machine Damage Video Game War Machine.jpg|War Machine War Machine Suit.jpg|War Machine Gtrgrtrthrthrt.png|Iron Patriot and War Machine promo art. 454541.png|Promo art. Category:Iron Man characters Category:Heroes Category:Armors Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Flight Category:Weapons